1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-27787 discloses a lever-type connector that has a female housing and a cover assembled with the female housing. A lever is mounted on the housing for rotation between an initial position and a rotation end position (connection position). The female housing is connectable to a male housing. The lever is engaged with the male housing at the initial position and connects the two housings during rotation from the initial position to the rotation end position to bring the two housings into a properly connected state at the rotation end position. A second regulating portion is formed on a side surface of the cover and the lever is formed with an open round hole. Rotation of the lever from the initial position toward the connection position and in an opposite direction is regulated by fitting the second regulating portion into the round hole at the initial position.
The housing of the above conventional lever-type connector has a dedicated stopper called a second regulating portion to regulate rotation of the lever in the direction opposite to the direction toward the connection position. The configuration becomes complicated by the second regulating portion and there are many design constraints caused by the second regulating portion.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a lever-type connector having few constraints in design and a simple structure for regulating the rotation of a lever in a direction opposite to a direction toward a connection position.